1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system and method for recording writing performed on a surface, and more particularly to system and method wherein a stylus containing a writing element is tracked using a ranging medium.
2. Description of Related Art
Existing technologies for capturing and storing handwritten notes include digitized writing surfaces such as electronic whiteboards or SmartBoards.TM.. These electronic whiteboards typically either photocopy an entire writing surface or serve as the actual input device (e.g. and electronic template) for capturing the handwritten data. The whiteboards may be active or passive electronic devices where the user writes on the surface with a special stylus. The active devices may be touch sensitive, or responsive to a light or laser pen wherein the whiteboard is the detector that detects the active signal. The passive electronic boards tend to use large, expensive, board-sized photocopying mechanisms. As a result, the whiteboard systems of the related art are large, cumbersome, expensive, and immobile.